Naruto: Behind The Scenes
by Miss Mouse 1241
Summary: Find out what goes on with the cast of '"Naruto" behind the scenes! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**Laura: You want something random and weird? I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING RANDOM AND WEIRD! So ya this is a look at the behind the scenes of Naruto. I don't know about you but I love it when people do this with animated shows and movies so I thought I'd give it a shot! Enjoy :}**

**DISCLAIMER: Me? Own Naruto? Pshhhh...**

* * *

**The Finale Valley: Behind the scenes with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura**

**Naruto: Age 14**

**Sasuke: Age 14**

**Sakura: Age 14**

* * *

"Alright every one! quiet on the set please!" The director shouted out as he watched the two young men position themselves down on the slightly wet floor. "Ok Naruto remember just try to keep your face as calm as possible and try not to move." The blond-haired boy nodded before laying back down on the painted wooden floor and relaxing his body as best as he could. The puffy white-collar around his neck was slightly un comfortable while laying down but he figured this scene wouldn't take too long to shoot considering it was just him laying on his back and his co-worker staring down at him. "Good, and Sasuke just try to keep that blank stare you were practicing before ok? And I want you to stare at the bridge of his nose this time alright?" "Got it."

The raven haired teen leaned over his best friend/co-worker and cleared his throat before calming his features and looking as emotionless as he could. "Ok! Que the rain!... Good. Were all clear aaaaaand ACTION!" If you havent already guessed it, this is the set of 'Naruto' the insanely popular Manga/tv series. Today and two weeks previous had been absolutely hectic. Everyone one, especially Naruto and Sasuke, had been on edge trying to make every scene as perfect as possible. They were filming the highly anticipated, epic fight scene between Naruto and Sasuke at the valley of the end. Of course thanks to special effects and stunt doubles the fighting scenes had been pretty quick to film, however the emotional speeches each of them had to give was proving to be a real problem.

It's not that they were acting poorly, in fact Hiroshi (the director) would say they were giving him 150%. It's just he wanted every little detail to be perfect! He knew the fans were expecting something incredible and everyone was determined to make it happen. "Sasuke could you lean a little closer to him? Perfect." Just as the camera started rolling again Naruto's eyes slowly started to open before he said as calmly as he could. "Your hair is going in my nose." He smiled as Sasuke's composure slowly started to crack into a fit of giggles. "Dude, do you have any idea how hard it is to stare down at you like I'm brain dead?" Sasuke laughed as Naruto shifted his position on the ground so he could rub his nose roughly, trying to will always the itchy feeling. "Cut." Hiroshi sighed half heartedly.

The older of the two boys leaned back on his heels to allow Naruto room to sit up and massage his neck. Naruto grinned before looking at the director with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Hiroshi. Its Sasuke's fault for having such long hair." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hiroshi nodded to them understandably. He had been working with these boys for a long time now and he knew better than anybody that once they started laughing, **especially** in the middle of a dramatic scene, they wouldn't be able to control themselves. "Alright boys take a break, you deserve it." The two pre teens smiled at their director before standing up and thanking the crew for giving them some towels to dry off with.

After they were partly dry they headed to their shared dressing room near the back of the set. They had their own trailers but they rarely used them. "I'm actually really tired." Naruto moaned as he flopped down on their three person couch, kicking his shoes off lazily in the process. Sasuke smiled before walking over to their mini fridge and pulling out a root beer. "All we really did today was yell at each other." "Ya but staying in such a serious mood really puts me off afterwards." In many ways Naruto was a lot like his character; he was loud at times, very out going and always voiced his opinions on things that were important to him. The only big differences were that he was much more intelligent than his character and he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Sasuke on the other hand was nothing like his character. He was one of the kindest people you will ever meet.

He was very smart but not arrogant, and he was always very shy when it came to meeting new people or speaking in crowds. Luckily the two became instant friends, which really was a blessing in disguise considering how long they had to work together. Naruto suddenly sat up with a concerned look on his features. "Hey, hows your chest?" Sasuke pulled down the collar of his blue shirt revealing fading red marks all around his collar bone. He shrugged before covering back up. "Its healing." He said with a smile. Naruto's expression grew guilty. "I'm really sorry about that. You'd think after I did it the first time I would have learned my lesson." Sasuke smiled to assure him it was ok. "Its fine, it couldn't really be helped. Grabbing my collar over and over again. It was bound to happen once." "Or 6 times." Both boys laughed before realizing someone was knocking on their door.

Still chuckling Sasuke walked over to the door and stepped back surprised when a cake was shoved in his face. "Congratulations you two!" A grinning girl with light brown hair and bright green eyes hopped into the trailer waving around what appeared to be a video game. "Hey Sakura." Naruto greeted from the couch while not so subtly trying to see what game she was waving around. "Whats up with the cake?" Sasuke asked noticing that there was a picture of the two boys in their costumes smiling on the top of it. Sakura giggled before taking the cake back and setting it on the coffee table that was currently under Naruto's feet. "Call me cheesy but I just figured since you guys **finally** finished shooting this big fight scene that we should celebrate." "Well **technically** we didn't finish it yet, we still have to touch up a few things." "Look, I haven't been allowed sweets in a long time because I can't get fat.

I sneak in sweets whenever I can. Don't ruin this for me!" the light-haired brunette smiled before tossing the blonde the video game she was holding then going to one of the drawers in their mini kitchen to grab a knife. Sakura was similar to her character she played in the sense that she loved learning. She wasnt nearly as obsessive as her character was especially when it came to boys. In fact she would very happily die an old maid if it turned out like that, but she did love Naruto and Sasuke simply because she knew them so well. She wouldn't admit it now but back when she first got the job she was intimidated by the two older boys. They had plenty of acting jobs in various tv shows and commercials but Sakura had only had minor parts when she was around 6 or 7 and suddenly starting acting again at 12 she was nervous.

But after the warm greeting she received from both of them and the entire cast she was content with her choice of becoming an actress again. "Oh my god Assassin's Creed! Dude she got us the new Assassins Creed!" "Seriously?!" Sakura smiled as she watched her friends pulling at the box so they could both see it. "Awesome!" "Sweet! Thanks Sakura!" The brunette smiled before cutting into the circular cake, purposely cutting off both boys heads in the process. "Well pop that sucker in and let's get this party started!" "Yeah!" "Sounds good! Sasuke lock the door, I don't want any interruptions while I kick ass!" "Got it!"

* * *

**Laura: Ya so this was just supposed to be fun and cute. Leave a review and let me know if you want more. Maybe I'll turn it into a little mini series if I get enough reviews wanting more :] Okay thanks for reading! Me is going to sleep now. Kiss kiss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laura: This whole chapter is just me bullshitting lol ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me? Own Naruto? Pshhhh...**

* * *

**Interview: Featuring Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hiroshi**

**Naruto: Age 14**

**Sasuke: Age 14**

**Sakura: Age 14**

* * *

Naruto looked over at his companions before nodding towards Sakura, signaling that she could go first. Sakura smiled appreciably. "Well I think everyone will have a different reaction. Awhile back my character confessed her love to Sasuke and was completely turned down." Sasuke chuckled when she sent him a look. "She was pretty heart broken about the whole thing. When she learns that he's** really** left there might be more tears, maybe anger? We'll just have to wait and see." She smiled teasingly before sitting back in her chair and turning towards Naruto who cleared his throat before leaning forward. "I agree. There may be a few different reactions from multiple characters. As for Naruto we already got a glimpse at how he feels about Sasuke wanting to leave the village and join Orochimaru.

So I think its safe to say he's not going to be too happy when he comes too, but as for the others I don't know. I think Naruto will definitely keep chasing after Sasuke because as he said he has a special bond with Sasuke, and after the life he's had he treasures his friendships and bonds more than anything. So ya I don't think he's giving up anytime soon." There was a few murmurs as Naruto leaned back and reached for his bottle of water. Hiroshi pointed at another interviewer. "Through out the series Sasuke has been training his hardest to reach his goal of becoming stronger and killing his brother and now that he's going off to Orochimaru's do you think he will become stronger and reach his goal? And if Sasuke ever did kill Itachi how do you think he would feel?"

Sasuke took a few seconds before leaning forward into the mic. "Well when it comes to Orochimaru nothing is absolute. We know he can't steal Sasuke's body for at least 3 years but who knows, instead of training Sasuke he could just lock him away in a room or something. But if Orochimaru does decide to train him, ya I think he'll get stronger. How strong? I can't say. Enough to beat Itachi? Who knows? But Sasuke's hate towards his brother is so strong that it's practically taken over his entire life. I guess you could say Sasuke has a one track mind. He has a goal and will go to any lengths to accomplish it. I guess he's a lot like Naruto in that way." The boys shared a quick smile before he continued. "But if he ever did kill Itachi I would have to guess he'd feel a great sense of relief, he may even be proud of himself, but other than that I don't really know."

Sasuke smiled to himself proudly as he sat back in his chair. "You on the left." "Naruto, why do you think your character feels so strongly about Sasuke? After all, in most of the episodes Sasuke appears to hate your character." The blonde smiled before leaning forward. He loved talking about their characters relationship. "Naruto feels like he has a connection with Sasuke because they're both alone in a sense. It's true that Naruto could never understand what it feels like to lose his entire family just like Sasuke will never understand how it feels to be alone right from the beginning. I guess he was happy to know that someone else was alone, it might sound odd but it made him feel like he wasnt really alone anymore. And as we see over time the two did bond and as Sasuke said in the last few episodes, they became best friends.

I guess what im trying to say is Naruto feels this obligation to save Sasuke because it could have very easily been him in that situation and not Sasuke." "Plus my character is just awesome." Sasuke threw in with a playful smile. The audience began to laugh causing the brunette to blush a little and slide back into his chair with a sheepish smile on his face. "Now that Sasuke is out of the picture do you think Sakura will fall for Naruto?" Sakura giggled quietly before leaning forward. "I personally don't think so. Its obvious she cares for Naruto in some sense but I think she's too obsessed with Sasuke to really give Naruto a chance. With Sasuke gone they might become more dependent on each other but I seriously doubt she's just going to forget about Sasuke and rush into his arms. Besides I've made it this far without having to kiss two of my best friends and I'd like to keep it that way." "Agreed."

The room filled with quiet chuckles at Naruto's comment before settling down again into silence. "Out of all the couples on Naruto, since episode 3 the most popular pairing has been Naruto and Sasuke in a romantic relationship. What are your opinions on this pairing?" All four of them snorted. Naruto leaned in first. "Oh I love this question. You'd be surprised how many fan fictions I have sent to me in fan mail." The crowd chuckled quietly. Naruto shrugged. "Well-I mean if people want to look at it that way I have nothing against it. Ya two dudes kissing is bound to start some drama but it was mostly for humor." At this point Sasuke pushed back his embarrassment and decided to join in.

"I guess the common phrase 'opposites attract' comes to mind here but seeing as Sasuke never seemed interested in any romantic relationship with **anyone** I doubt he sees Naruto more than anything but a friend." "And yet Naruto's the only one who could ever get him to lighten up and smile." Sakura grinned cheerily as both boys sent her playful glares. The room fell silent again before Naruto shouted. "The gay's be crazy!" This time everyone in the room bursted into laughter. After a few more questions and pictures it was finally time to wrap it up. "Alright we'll take one more question before we have to head off. You in the back." "Theres been rumours that the next few months of Naruto will be nothing but fillers. Is that true? and if it is, where is the show headed?" Hiroshi decided to take this one.

"I can confirm yes that for the next few months it will be fillers. We filmed them awhile back and are relieved to finally get them out of the way, as for the future of the show nothing right now is certain but the story will not go un finished. We received permission from Kishimoto to finish the entire series once it's over if we so wish but again it all depends on if the ratings stay up and of course if our amazing cast wants to continue. These guys here are already 14. Maybe they'll want to do teenager things from now. We'll just have to wait and see." And with that the interview ended without a hitch, well without counting Sakura spilling her glass of water all over the floor.

* * *

**Laura: Okay I hope you enjoyed my bullshit! See ya in the next one! Hugs!**

**(Also I should probably mention that these chapters aren't going to be in order with the show. There will be time skips and time moon walks...? Does that work? Ya... Sure it does... I mean you go backwards when you.. You know what I'm sticking with that. BYE)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura: Okay so this is just me and my imagination running wild, I would honestly be okay with the show ending like this. I don't know how sensitive people are going to be about this but its just my opinion, if you'd like to leave your own opinion that's perfectly fine but please be respectful. **

**DISCLAIMER: Me? Own Naruto? Pshhhh...**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuden Ending: Practicing Kissing with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.**

**Naruto: Age 17**

**Sasuke: Age 17**

**Sakura: Age 16**

* * *

Today Sakura had joined Naruto and Sasuke in their dressing room for some extra rehearsal time. They were nervous about the up coming kiss scene and they wanted to practice a few times so it wouldn't look completely forced on camera. "I'm actually pretty surpised I have to kiss both of you." Sakura commented as she flipped through the script in her hands. Naruto smirked as he took a sip of his energy drink. "Ya I know. Sakura's being a bit of a whore don't you think?" Sakura glared at him playfully causing both him and Sasuke to laugh. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant its surprising that she actually falls for Naruto at the end." "But not until she's done kissing me." Sasuke said with a chuckle. "Hey! You don't understand how a girl's heart is. Once you fall in love with someone you can't just run to someone else."

Naruto continued to sip at his energy drink as she continued. "She kisses Sasuke to sorta get it out of her system. It says right in the scrip 'Sakura Kisses Sasuke **goodbye**' Sasuke sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "Ya I guess I get it. I suppose it'll be a nice end for their umm... Interesting relationship." "Ya, or you know it would be if Sasuke was actually conscious when it happened." Sakura and Sasuke laughed at the pure bad luck between their two characters. "Good point." Suddenly a thought popped into Sakura's head. "Hey don't you find it ironic that when we first started we said there was no way in hell we would kiss each other but now I'm about to kiss both of you after you two already kissed each other.** Twice** ." "Hey, its cool with me as long as your as good a kisser as Sasuke."

Naruto smirked sarcastically at his friend. Sasuke glared at him halfheartedly then punched him lightly in the arm. "Shut up! There is no way to make an accidental kiss good!" "Well maybe if you had some skills..." Sasuke lunged at Naruto intending to give him a noogie. "You know you weren't that much better!" He shouted defensively. Naruto playfully fought him off while desperately trying to hold in his laughter, fearing that laughing hysterically would give Sasuke the advantage. After rolling her eyes Sakura squeezed her way in between the two wrestling teens and pushed them away from each other. "Ok you two I didn't come here to watch you fight. I want to practice these damn kisses so they don't look stupid and awkward on camera!"

Sasuke laughed as he let go of Naruto. "Practicing kissing huh.. Are we 12 again?" Naruto brushed himself off before grinning at Sasuke. "Shes right though. The kisses are going to be one of the most important moments for our characters!" Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Okay. Were in." Sakura smiled at the too of them cutely. "Aww that's sweet, you actually think you have a choice." Naruto rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay miss bossy where do you want me?" Sakura smiled before pointing to the other side of the dressing room. "Stand at the other end of the room. I wanna practice running into your arms first. Please and thank you!" While Naruto and Sakura got into position Sasuke plopped down on the couch and cracked open a can of 7up.

"This might be very entertaining." He thought aloud. Naruto ignored Sasuke and focused on Sakura. "So your just gonna wrap your arms around my neck?" "Yup. And you can just hug me okay?" Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Got it. Now.. Come at me girl!" Sakura smiled for a second before calming her features and getting into character. She looked relieved as she ran towards him. "Naruto!" The younger teen wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pretended to sob with relief. Sakura patiently waited for Naruto's line but instead of saying what was on the script he frowned uncomfortably and mumbled. "Your digging my belt into my crotch..." Sasuke erupted with laughter and practically spit out his mouth full of pop onto the floor while Sakura, who was not so amused, sighed and pulled away from Naruto.

"At least you don't have breasts that are getting squished!" Naruto chuckled as he quickly unbuckled his belt and tossed it onto the couch next to Sasuke. "Good point." Sasuke finally managed to calm himself down and leaned back into the couch with a permanent grin on his face. Sakura got back into position then threw herself into Naruto's arms once again and pretended to sob. Naruto looked shocked before wrapping his own arms around her shaking form. "Sakura..?!" He exclaimed worriedly. Sasuke leaned forward as he began more intrigued by the scene. "Naruto! Thank god!" Hearing Sakura choking up like she was after joking around only a few moments ago made him very impressed with her performance. The brunette pulled back and frantically looked Naruto up and down.

"Are you okay?! Does anything hurt?!" Without giving the blonde any time to respond Sakura pulled him back into a tight embrace. " Sakura cut him off with perfect precision. "I did.. But I can let him go now because I realized... All I need is in the leaf village." Naruto's eye brows furrowed in slight confusion. Sasuke found himself on the edge of his seat as Sakura lifted her hand and gently caressed Naruto's cheek. "I can let him go because I have you." 'Here it comes' Sasuke thought. Naruto stared down at Sakura in complete awe, he could feel the awkwardness slowly starting to creep up his spine but he managed to be professional and stay in character. Sakura hesitated for second before leaning in and carefully placing her lips on Naruto's.

Naruto, still in character, gasped into the kiss before closing his eyes and pulling her in tightly. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and Sasuke, figuring his friends were a little preoccupied, got up and opened the door. He was greeted with his brother Itachi's smiling face. "Hey I was about to go out and grab some pizza for everyone. You wanna come?" Sasuke smiled at his brother apologetically. "Sorry, cant. Were practicing kissing." And with that he closed the door in his brothers face. Itachi looked extremely confused as he slowly began to walk away from the trailer. "Teenagers..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Laura: I'm about to pass out... Thanks for reading! TTFN!**


End file.
